


Definitely Trouble

by tarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarie/pseuds/tarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The grin on Sirius' face deepened and there was a mischevious glint in his gray eyes that Remus knew spelt trouble. Yes, definitely trouble, Remus thought as Sirius pressed his frame against his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Trouble

"Moony, c'mere."

Remus arched a brow and tilted his head as he regarded Sirius. "Of course I won't," he said, giving Sirius a pointed look. "We're already behind schedule as it is. Just take the Floo already; I'll be right behind you. You can tell me whatever it is when we get there, all right?"

Sirius crouched down from inside the fireplace so Remus could have a good look at him and did that very annoying thing where his eyes got big and round and rather pitiful and his lip stuck out. Remus hated that look. That look was the one that reduced him to a puddle of gibbering goo, mostly. Damn him. Well, Remus wasn't going to let Sirius get to him like that. Not today. 

"It's sodding _important_ , Moony," said Sirius, his voice echoing from inside the fireplace. Remus stared back at him in stoic silence. "Fine! Be that way. See if I bloody care. As of right this very minute" - he glanced at his watch and then at Remus again - "I officially hate you."

"Yes," said Remus, as pleasantly as he could manage through gritted teeth. "Of course you do." Crossing to the fireplace, he knelt down and took a handful of Floo Powder out of the pot. Flickering his gaze up to Sirius, he said, "Can we get on with it, now? James is going to kill us if we're late, and I doubt I have to add what Lily would like to do to you if you muss up another one of her dinners again."

"D'you honestly think I'd risk setting Evans off her gourd unless it was important?" Sirius asked, crossing his arms about his chest and straightening. 

Remus stood up, a handful of Floo Powder clutched tightly in one fist, and placed his free hand on the mantle, considering this. No, he doubted that Sirius would do anything to make them late for any gathering of Lily's unless it was urgent; the last time he'd made them late for dinner with James and Lily, she'd hexed his ears into tomatoes and refused to change them back until he'd scrubbed all of the dishes and cleaned her kitchen, _sans_ magic.

"No," he said finally. "I don't. Unless you're in the mood for tomatoes tonight."

"Git," Sirius said, reaching a hand out of the fireplace and hauling Remus inside.

"You officially hate me and I'm a git, yet you expect me to stand inside this dirty thing and listen to you prattle on about something important," said Remus, pressing his back against the widest part of the fireplace. 

"Yeah, I do." Sirius grinned, then he placed a hand palm-flat on the brick on either side of Remus' head.

Remus frowned. If this was Sirius' idea of some sort of game, he really wasn't amused. James and Lily were expecting them soon and he thought Sirius had learnt his lesson the last time. Obviously he'd been wrong. "Lay off," said Remus, frowning. 

"Can't. Have to tell you about this." The grin was insufferable. 

"About what?" Remus loosened his grip on the Floo Powder, half-tempted just to drop it to the ground and send them to Godric's Hollow. Then again, he wasn't exactly sure that James and Lily's Floo could handle taking in two wizards at a time; the Floo in their home was awfully narrow and old.

The grin on Sirius' face deepened and there was a mischevious glint in his gray eyes that Remus knew spelt trouble. _Yes, definitely trouble_ , Remus thought as Sirius pressed his frame against his. 

"Have to tell you about how I'm going to make you come like never before, right here," he whispered in Remus' ear, tongue darting out and running along the sensitive shell. "Gonna make you come so hard, so fast, Moony. Gonna make you come for me."

Remus _moaned_ , not caring that this certainly was trouble and they'd be late and there would be tomato ears all around. How could he care about anything when Sirius said those things to him and did that thing with his tongue? Oh, _bugger_. 

Then Sirius' mouth was on his and he couldn't help it; he had to moan again. Sirus tasted too good and his hands slid up under Remus' shirt and were doing something altogether too brilliant to _not_ moan about. And then Sirius moaned _back_ into Remus' mouth and he felt like they were the only things that mattered. 

His hand clenched down on the handful of Floo Powder again, while the other twisted in Sirius' hair and _yanked_. By God, if they were going to be late, he was going to make sure this was worth their while. 

Hips rocked together and Remus arched off of the wall, pushing his chest against Sirius' hands. "Sirius," he gasped. Fingers pinched and rolled and tweaked his nipples and he _ached_ ; his cock ached and strained against his trousers and it was all Sirius' fault. It was all Sirius' fault and he knew it; he rose and fell, rubbing against Remus slowly, eliciting a whimper from him. Then he smirked and pinched Remus again and that just did it. "Sirius Sirius SiriusSiriusSirius." Remus chanted and jabbered and chattered as he pushed himself into Sirius' adept hands again and again and again.

"'S me, Moony." Sirius gasped as Remus thrust against him, withdrawing his hands from underneath Remus' trousers. In the next moment he slid down Remus' body, kneeling on the ground in front of him. Remus pressed the hand that'd been tangled in Sirius' hair against the wall for leverage and his head banged hard against brick when he felt Sirius unfasten his zip and free his cock from the confines of his clothing. And then...he didn't do anything. He didn't touch Remus or make a move to take him in his mouth. Damn him. _Damn_ him. Remus whined, pushing his hips off of the wall.

"Tell me, Moony," Sirius whispered, his hands settling on Remus' thighs and pushing him firmly back against the wall. 

"Tell you what?" Remus gasped.

"Tell me you want me."

"I want you."

Sirius blew across the head of his cock and it twitched, the ache in Remus' groin unbearable now. "Tell me how much."

"A lot," Remus moaned.

"How much is a lot, Moony?"

"A LOT."

"How much?"

"A SODDING LOT. Now, _please_ , Padfoot. _Please_."

"Please what?" Remus' eyes were screwed up shut, but he knew exactly what sort of expression Sirius was wearing right then. A smug, smarmy smile that was more than a little infuriating, especially at a time like this.

"PLEASE SUCK MY COCK," Remus yelled, wincing at how loud his voice was inside the fireplace.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I think I can do that," said Sirius in a low voice.

"Good," Remus whispered, the word turning into a prolonged groan when Sirius' mouth slid all the way down his length. Then he could feel Sirius' tongue move along the underside of his cock and then he was _sucking_ and Remus couldn't help but to gasp. "God. Oh, _God_."

"Sirius," corrected Sirius with a murmur, then swirled his tongue on the head before taking all of Remus' cock, right down to the base. 

Remus felt a pulling and a burning in his groin and he was thrusting and thrusting and pulling on Sirius' hair with one hand, the other clenched so tightly in a fist that his nails were digging painfully into his skin but he didn't care, _couldn't_ care. Couldn't do anything but buck and writhe and fuck the warm wetness of Sirius' mouth. Remus was so very close and he wanted it so very badly. Yanking fiercely on Sirius' hair, he shoved and shoved and _shoved_ into him, grunting and gasping and totally uninhibited....

And then that mouth, that talented mouth and tongue and teeth and lips were _gone_ and Remus didn't know what to do.

" _What_ -" he gasped, confused.

"Floo," Sirius grunted, rubbing at his own cock through his trousers.

" _Floo_?" Remus choked, head pounding and wanting to come so badly that he wasn't sure what in God's name Sirius had just said.

" _Floo_ ," Sirius repeated, reaching up to grab hold of Remus' wrist, applying pressure. His hand turned and his fingers flexed open, the Floo Powder falling to the floor of the fireplace. "Keep your bollocks tucked in," said Sirius with a smirk. Remus stared down at him, confused, but the confusion cleared the moment the glittering Floo Powder hit the ground. Instantly, a fire with emerald green flames lept up all around them, and Sirius shouted, "Godric's Hollow, the Potters!" before sucking Remus back into his mouth. 

Remus barely had time to protest, let alone _think_. All he could do was feel - Sirius's mouth was working over him, licking and _sucking_ , there was a deafening roar in his ears, and he, no, _they_ were spinning so fast. There was a lurch in Remus' stomach and the tension in his groin mounted. There was spinning and a sensation like he was getting sucked down a large drain and then Sirius was sucking _him_ and it was the most brilliant thing ever. He thought he was moaning and maybe even screaming, but he couldn't hear over the roar from the fire and the spinning and it didn't matter. It didn't matter because he was coming then, coming so hard and so fast and coming for Sirius. Always and only coming for Sirius. He could feel Sirius' muscles work around him, milking the come right out of him, and the spinning was pushing them closer and closer together and Sirius took it all from him. Sirius took it all from him and Remus hoped that it would never stop, not ever....

And then they fell onto a plush rug, Remus on his arse and Sirius on top of him, his lips still wrapped around Remus' cock.

"Well, well," said a familiar and clipped voice. Lily. "It seems I'll be hexing more than just ears into tomatoes today."


End file.
